


I'm Not Trying to be Selfish

by be_dazzled06



Series: Bits & Pieces [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, One-Shot, Requests, Romance, date, fairy tail - Freeform, gray x juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Gray invited Juvia to go out fishing but he never told her everybody was coming.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Bits & Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I'm Not Trying to be Selfish

Tumblr Prompt Request  
Requested by: anonymous

**#13 — "I'm not trying to be selfish!"**

"C'mon, Juvia. Let Happy eat some fish."

Natsu clutched on the edge of the platter while Juvia pulled with all her might, not letting the silverware out her grasp. The group decided that the guys would hunt their lunch in the lake while the girls would do the cooking. The burnt fish sliding back and forth on the platter was the only one left from the batch.

"But this is Gray-sama's fish. Juvia is never letting go!"

Natsu might be strong but Juvia's feelings about that fish was stronger. It meant so much for her as Gray was the one who reeled in the fish in question. Her fingers were already turning pale but she wasn't going to let go because nothing about this day nor her plans had gone well.

Yesterday, when Gray told her about wanting to go out fishing, Juvia answered with a booming yes before Gray could even finish the invitation. They agreed for him to wait outside Fairy Hills since boys were still not allowed into the dormitory.

Juvia woke up ecstatic, getting off the right side of the bed. The brighter side. The 'nothing could ever go wrong' side. She started her day just squealing about everything: cleaning herself with that Gray-loofah, drying her skin with the 'Gray-sama Love' towel, putting on her Gray – ah, no – Juvia hat.

"Gray-sama didn't wear a hat." She giggled to herself. Then, continued on the rest of her preparation. Even squealed, skipped down the stairs and jumped out the door to meet her date for the day.

As promised, Gray waited outside the dormitory, donned in his open purple shirt adorned with little flowers and a knee-length, navy blue shorts.

"Gray-sama!" she happily called out, singing and running towards her date with open arms.

Gray did the same, waiting for her with a yearning embrace. A flat palm welcomed her instead, keeping her at a distance. A man who wasn't Gray told her to calm down. She dropped her shoulders, worried her imagination was playing with her again. Forcing her eyes open to confront reality, Natsu's face came to focus.

"Yo." The dragon slayer greeted with a happy Exceed flying above his head.

As if that wasn't disappointing enough, Erza and her love rival materialized behind the fire-dragon slayer.

"What's up, Juvia?"

Wearing the most inappropriate outfits for fishing. Last time she checked, they weren't going to the beach. Erza and Lucy ought to wear clothes that covered them more in Juvia's opinion.

"Everyone." She greeted, trying hard not to show her discouragement.

Under different circumstances, Juvia would have cheered and jumped having to go out with her friends. But she was really looking forward for the date with Gray, and not the entire Team Natsu. Not that she wouldn't try to get some alone time with him later. She already abandoned her last night's plan and schemed a new one.

But that unexpected morning was just the beginning. Because the moment the group arrived at the rented lake house, everything just went downhill from there. Turned out, everyone from the guild was invited. Juvia got pulled at all directions and activities. She couldn't even find a time for herself, let alone with Gray.

That's why, she was fighting for that fish – the only memento she has of the day she sort of, _kinda_ went out on a fishing date with Gray-sama. But the dragon-slayer just wouldn't let go, which was frustrating Juvia to the point that she already felt like crying. And she was about to kick that stupid cat behind the dragon-slayer who kept cheering him on.

"Let it go, Juvia."

The voice came from behind Juvia, obviously sounding annoyed at the ridiculous tug-of-war between her and Natsu. If she just looked behind she'd see that little clues in his eyes masked always with his pretentious disinterest. Like now, he was feeling irritated and a little bit jealous.

Although, that last one he would never admit.

The memory of Juvia running into Natsu's arms left an ugly taste in Gray's mouth.

"But Gray- _sama–_ "

"– _Yeah_ , Juvia. Don't be so selfish." Natsu interjected.

That did it, Juvia began kicking her legs at him and they became a spectacle.

"Juvia isn't trying to be selfish!"

If Natsu wanted to get that almighty dead fish that her beloved Gray-sama caught, he would have to pry it out in Juvia's hands. Tired of that silly game, Gray promised to get her another one. Juvia let go of the tray, spun around to face Gray and said a casual okay as if she wasn't just fighting the dragon-slayer for that last piece of fish. Without a weight tugging on the other end, Natsu came stumbling on his back and rolling on the ground.

At least, Happy got to eat his fish.

Gray pulled Juvia away from the group, putting a good distance away from the stupid flame-brain who was loudly celebrating his victory. When he finally calmed down, he suddenly realized that he was holding Juvia's hand. Gray cleared his throat and withdrew from the hold, finding it a bit imposing on the water-mage to do that so openly. And so bold of him. But Gray suddenly missed her warmth, although he wouldn't admit that out loud, and let the back of his hand brushed hers as they walked on the timber floor that creaked under their weight.

Gray stole glances at Juvia. Sometimes she'd catch him and would smile at him, both with her lips and her eyes. Gray would feel his heart skip a beat, then he'd look away to hide the visible color on his cheeks. When he was sure that they were out of sight and earshot, Gray finally let himself relax, even allowing himself a little smile from that silly glancing game.

"Don't get into fights with Natsu." Gray watched Juvia stutter a little, trying to defend herself. In the end, she saw the reason and conceded.

Gray sighed, relieved that she understood. "I can always get you more, you know."

"Really?"

There was this sparkle in Juvia's eyes. She wasn't fawning over him, which made him glad. As they spent more time together, Juvia followed him less and less around. Juvia started creating an existence separate from his own – spending time with the girls, and enjoying interactions with the guys. He wasn't totally on-board on the last one though. Juvia was always understanding of his circumstances, of his reservations, without the need of him to speak of it. Because of her patience, Gray managed to finally sort out his feelings for Juvia. Now, he was sure what Juvia was to him.

Gray sought her hand and held it in his as they continued on their walk.

"Of course, I will. Don't you think I can do it?" The coldness in his voice melted.

Juvia's blue eyes rounded in surprise, guilt and worry. "Juvia believes in Gray-sama!" How could she even think otherwise?

"Good." He grinned at her. "Then, I'll go get you those fish that you like."

Gray knew she was trying to repress a squeal but the bounce on her feet said it all. He didn't mind. As much as he liked Juvia dialing down her unique way of expressing her love, he missed it too. His eyes finally reached the spot where he left his fishing rod earlier, behind the cabin, near the fish box. Gray pulled Juvia to the site and tried his best to explain to her how the fishing rod works. Gray knew she was only pretending to listen but her eyes were just so beautiful to look at especially that they were full of adoration for him. And that adoration spread warmth across his chest. Feeling high on that warmth, Gray even tried to offer to take his shirt off for Juvia to seat on, fumbling on the words. But Juvia was already seated on the edge of the wooden floor built on top of the lake, looking up at him with those big blue eyes and that little blush on either cheek. Again, that got his tongue tied. He averted his eyes, sat next to her, letting his one foot dangle on the edge.

His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. More so when Juvia hang her arms around his shoulder and leaned against him as they both waited for their catch. He pushed back the fact that his arm was snuggled between her generous mounds and tried to concentrate on his task at hand.

Then, Gray heard some whistling and howling.

This "date" might not have been the kind Juvia had in mind. After all, she looked a little disappointed earlier. But he managed to get her alone and spend some time with her, just the two of them. His only regret was not double checking the site. If he did, Gray would have discovered those two bastards hiding behind the box.

"You go, Gray!"

He peeked at the water-mage beside him, searching for her reaction. She didn't seem to mind as she snuggled even closer to him.

"That's our boy!"

Ignoring Max and Warren behind them, Gray looked ahead and waited for his rod to make a movement so that he could get out of there while his pride was still in tact.

But it's too late for that now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You can definitely send in requests through tumblr: be-dazzled.tumblr.com. I need the practice. Thanks!


End file.
